Destiny
by Athena Sapphire Night
Summary: Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1 A choice of destiny

* * *

Summery: ok this story is about Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome has yet another fight with Inuyasha and runs off to find none other then Sesshomaru injured and an upset Rin crying next to her lord. What is Kagome to do? Will she help the ice prince or run away. Read and fined out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters I just am using them for my fanfiction and that and that alone.

**Chapter one A choice of destiny **

"Inuyasha you ass!" Kagome says as she stomps off in to a near by forest. "Lady Kagome you shouldn't go into a forest alone." "Yeah Lady Kagome Miroku is right its dangers to go out there alone." "Sango, Miroku its all right I got my bow." Kagome says as she keeps walking into the forest.

As Kagome walks deeper and deeper into the unknown area she hears someone or something. "Is someone crying" Kagome thought as she followed the unknown noise that clouded her mind. As she got closer the trees started to lessen, and soon found herself in an opened field. "Who is that?" Kagome asked as she got closer to the unknown figure.

As Kagome walks closer to the figure she held her bow and got ready for an attack. "Is that…." Kagome was cut off as Rin ran to her and they both hit the ground. "Um….Rin…what happened?" "LordSesshomarumeandJakenwere walkingandthenademoncameoutofnowhereandtriedtoeatmeandthen…." "Rin calm down and say it slowly." "Ok well Lord Sesshomaru, me and Jaken were walking and then a demon came out of nowhere and tried to eat me and then Lord Sesshomaru came he got injured and he is dead…" Rin got cut off by her own tears. "Rin it's going to be ok, take me to Sesshomaru." "O...K" Rin said as she got up for the ground along with Kagome.

AS Kagome and Rin started to walk to Sesshomaru a demon came to attack but Kagome had shot it with a arrow before it got to close to her and Rin. Kagome turned around and told Rin to go hide. Then Kagome got another arrow out and aimed it at the gruesome demon. "What do you want demon?" Kagome said as she stepped closer to the demon. "I want my Dinner!!" The demon said as 'it' ran. As soon as it started to run Kagome had her bow string in her hand go, and watched the arrow fly and hit her target and purify it.

As the demon was purified another one just as ugly came out of the woods. "It has a shard of the "The Jewel of four souls" or known as the "Shikon Jewel" on its forehead. As the demon was looking at were the other demon had stand Kagome grabbed another arrow and pulled back the bow string. "Aim, and fire." Kagome said as her arrow flow through the air, but Unfortunately Kagome's arrow missed by a hair. "Who dares to attack the greatest demon alive?" The demon said as he looked up from the ground. Kagome had already had another arrow and aiming it at the demon.

As kagome was about to release it the demon vanished and Then her bow broke in half. The demon had already broken her bow and had her in the air by her neck. Kagome then summoned all her miko powers to her hand and grabbed the demons hand that held her by the neck quickly purifying the demon. "What the hell are you doing to me you human?" The demon said as he was purified. "Man that was way to close for comfort." Kagome said as she robbed her neck. "Rin came on out." Kagome said as she walked to the jewel shard and purified it as well, as Rin came out and the started to walk to Sesshomaru.

As Kagome looked at Sesshomaru she her self felt sad for Rin. "Rin he is not dead yet." Kagome says as she looks at Rin with a smile on her face which she did not know why she was happy to say that. "I think it is because of Rin." She thought, until her thoughts got intruded by a question. "Miss Kagome can you help him." Rin said with her puppy dog eyes. Kagome was shocked she didn't know what to do. "Please!" Rin begged. "I can't stand those eyes." Kagome thought.

"Ok Rin I will see what I can do." Kagome said not even knowing her motives.

* * *

So there goes the first chapter hope you like it. Please review and hope u like what i done. and thanks to a lot of people on fan fiction for if it were not for u i would have never started me own. well see u next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 A unknown feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters I am just using them for my fanfiction and that and that alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters I am just using them for my fanfiction and that and that alone. This is the last time I will put Disclaimers on my chapters.

**Chapter two A unknown feeling **

"Thank you, Miss Kagome! Thank you very much!!" Rin said as tears filled her eyes. With that Kagome summoned her miko powers and started to heal the ice cold hearted demon it toke Kagome about ten minutes to get her power strong enough to heal. "God Damn it, why did that demon have to come. If it wasn't for that demon I could have had my powers to heal him ready in seconds." Kagome thought as she a started to heal the four giant slashes on his chest. Slowly one by one the slashes disappeared. With that Kagome noticed that they had poison in the cuts which would take Kagome hours to heal which she had know time to heal in the forest with blood thirsty monsters. "Rin is Sesshomaru's castle close?" Kagome asked not looking away from him.

"Yeah." Rin said getting worried. "Ok Rin then we need to get him there some how." Kagome said looking in the forest hearing and sensing demons. "They must know Sesshomaru is weak and trying to kill him..." "I know how why don't we get A-Un." Rin said interrupting Kagome's thoughts. "Um Rin and how are we going to get them?"

"A-Un will come if the Tenseiga is pulled out of its sheath." "Ok Rin I will try."

As Kagome said that she pulled the sword at of the sheath and then she heard a roar like sound. "Um what was that?" Kagome asked to herself as the two headed dragon landed. "A-Un!!" Rin said as she ran to the two headed dragon. "Um Rin we need to move Sesshomaru." "Oh yeah A-Un we need to take Lord Sesshomaru home, do you think you can carry him?" "Roar!" One of the heads said as the other one just nodded. "Ok Rin I will need your help to get him on A-Un." "Ok." Rin said as she grabbed Kagome's stuff and put them on A-Un's back and then turned to Kagome. "Miss Kagome what do you need help with now?" "Nothing Rin just stay there till I get him on. Ok?" "Ok!"

With that said Kagome put the sword back in its sheath and lifted Sesshomaru and puts him on the two headed dragon's back. "Man he was light, oh well." Kagome thought as she got on the back of A-Un and put Sesshomaru's head in her lap as she yelled for Rin. "Coming Miss Kagome." Rin said as she got off her knees and ran to

A-Un. "Here you go Miss Kagome." Rin said as she gave Kagome some blue and red flowers and got on A-Un.

As Rin sat down A-Un went into flight. They road on the two headed dragon for what seemed like hours. "Rin does A-Un know were to go?" "Yep!" With that Kagome heard Sesshomaru whimper in pain. "Rin how far are we?" "About a minute away. Why?" "Um because Sesshomaru is in a lot of pain." "Oh well we are here." Rin said as A-Un landed on a balcony of his castle.

Rin jumped off A-Un's back as Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru and followed Rin to the balcony doors and inside. "Here we are." "Um Rin were exactly?" "Lord Sesshomaru's room." "Ok Kagome walked to the bed and put Sesshomaru down as Rin ran out of the room. "Great just great, Kagome you are in an ice cold hearted demons home and healing him. I bet as soon as he wakes up he'll kill me." Kagome thought as she started to heal him.

Four hours later Sesshomaru woke up to a sleeping Kagome next to him. "Why is my stupid half brother's woman doing in my castle let alone in my room." Sesshomaru thought as he growled. As soon as he was about to pick her up by the neck Rin came

in running and grabbing Sesshomaru. "Please my Lord don't kill her she saved you. Please?" Rin said with tears in her eyes. "God. I am becoming soft thanks to her." Sesshomaru thought. "Fine."

Sesshomaru gets up and grabs Kagome and takes her to another room. "Thank you my Lord." Rin said as she turned around and went outside to play with the two headed dragon known as A-Un. As Sesshomaru got to the room he throw Kagome on the bed. Kagome woke up in a shock and yelled "What was that for you asshole?" with out thinking. "How dare you talk to me that way you weak human!" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall. "Go ahead kill me its not I care." Sesshomaru was shock even though he did not show it. "Why do you what to die human?" "First off my name is KAGOME. K-AG-OME. Second why do you care." "Answer me now you stupid human." "FINE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BADLY THEN I WILL TELL YOU. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU STUPID HALF BROTHER AND THAT DEAD FUCKING SLUT KIKYO AND I CAN'T GO HOME BECAUSE I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO SEAL THE WELL AWAY TO BE WITH THAT ASSHOLE."

Sesshomaru once again was shocked that a human yelled at him. And for some reason he did not wish to kill her. "So you do not wish to return to him?" "No!" "Fine you can stay here but you will watch Rin for Jaken does not do well." With that said he walked out of the room with a shocked Kagome on the floor. "What is wrong with me. And what is this weird feeling?" Sesshomaru thought as he walk to his studies.

* * *

There goes the second chapter hope you like. If anyone has ideas that they would like to see in the next chapter and with the others tell me and I will see what I can do.


	3. Chapter 3 Fights

**Chapter three **

**Fights **

As Sesshomaru got to his studies he was deep in thought. "Why did I not kill her for disrespecting me, God damn it Rin is making me soft." Sesshomaru thought as he walked to the desk which held paperwork that looked like a mountain. "God damn it. I was only gone for a week!" Sesshomaru said as he growled

Kagome got up and walked out of the room still rubbing her neck. "That ass how dare he do that." Kagome said as she walked down stairs. As Kagome walked down the halls she fond that she was lost. "Um how do I get back to the room?" Kagome asked know one directly. As she kept walking she ended up at Sesshomaru's studies. As she slowly opened the door she looked in to see a big bed with a desk. She walked and shut the door be hide her and then… "Awwww!!" Kagome screamed as she felt something grab her hair. "Who said you could come in here." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her hair a bit more. "Let go of my hair!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru pulls her hair harder. "What have I said about disrespecting me woman." Sesshomaru said as he let go of her hair and walk to the desk and sat down. "Leave." "Is that all he has to say to me? Damn stupid mutt." Kagome thought as she stared at the silver haired dog demon.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts from an arrogant dog again. "Why are you still here I told you to leave?" "First off stop being such a spoiled brat and second I don't know my way around your palace so that leads to me not knowing where to go." Kagome said as she dogged a flying pen that just happened to be the very same pen Sesshomaru had in his hand just a second ago. "Fine." Sesshomaru was just about to get up when I knock came to the door. "Come in." Sesshomaru said as he toke his seat again. "Lord Sesshomaru can Rin go outside and play?" said a little girl with black hair and a small pony tail on one side of her head. "Yes Rin you can go play." "Can Miss Kagome to?" Said the girl none as Rin. "Yes now leave I have work to do."

_With Inuyasha and the gang_

"Hey Miroku, do you think Kagome is going to be okay?" Said a girl with a two tailed fire cat on one shoulder and a little fox tailed boy on the other. "Yes my dear Sango." Said the monk none as Miroku. After that was said a hand that belonged to the monk made its way near the bottom of the demon slayer named Sango. _Slap!_ "Perverted keep your filthy hand to yourself." Sango said as she walked ahead of the monk.

"Inuyasha dearest, I sense a jewel nearby." Came, said voice of the new member of the group. "Which way Kikyo?" said Inuyasha. "It's coming from the west darling." Kikyo said to sweet. "What's she up to" Both Sango and Miroku thought at once. "Ok Kikyo jump on my back, love." Inuyasha said as he bent down in front of her. "Ewwwww." Sango and Miroku thought holding back a gag.

_Dear Reads_

I apologize but this the best I can do right now I am sorry but I am kind getting writers block and my skit I had written for this and all my others have been deleted by some virus I had all my stories on a flash drive but I forgot to put the skits so I have to come up with an all new story line for this, a hidden love and destiny is a strange thing and I am sorry but if anyone has any idea for any of my stories please feel free to give me ideas to restart thanks and I am sorry about all this but be assured I will never abandon and or discontinue any of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I am working on other skits but as a reread my Inuyasha stories I come to realize that they don't make some sense and so I am going to rewrite all Inuyasha stories to make them better so please hold out till then my readers. **

**Sincerely, ****Sinistera of the Akatsuki**


End file.
